In a data processing system with multiple compute elements, one of the keys to high-quality performance is the provision of data resiliency in events such as loss or corruption of data, malfunction or destruction of software components, and malfunction or destruction of compute elements, data interfaces, memory modules, servers, and other physical elements of the system. However, constraints of speed and cost have impacted negatively on the provision of data resiliency. Needed are systems that maximize data resiliency without compromising speed and latency of memory transactions.